Irreplaceable
by gemini69
Summary: Songfic. Hermione explains to Ron just how replaceable he is.


_A/N: This song has been stuck in my head for weeks now and I can't seem to get rid of it so I decided to try writing a little one shot song-fic. I doubt it will be much good, but either way I'd appreciate feedback. The song is by Beyonce and I, of course, do not own Harry Potter. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Enjoy. Bria/gemini69 **PS... To all the assholes out there. Flames piss me off. You can say that you don't like the story ( I can accept criticism when it is CONSTRUCTIVE), but when you attack my intelligence it gets under my skin something awful. As for you Mr. toug critic or whatever the hell you call yourself... I'm not a fucking idiot I was tired as shit and I thank you for pointing out the fact that I used the wrong word. I know that irreplaceable means that you cannot replace it, you shit. I have fixed the error which was made out of exhaustion. If you have anything further to say I would appreciate you keeping your comments to your damn self. Thank you very much. Everyone else, please enjoy. **_

**_Irreplaceable_**

**Hermione was sick and tired of Ronald Weasley's behavior towards her and their relationship in general. It was over and this time it was over for good.**

_To the left  
To the left_

_To the left  
To the left_

**Hermione pointed out a small box on the left to Ron as he stood before her in the large master bedroom of her house. She watched him walk over and pick it up slowly.**

_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left_

**As he reached for a few of the things that she had bought for him she shook her head slowly and started to lead the way back to the front door.**

_In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch (don't touch)_

**As she listened to him rant on and on she simply rolled her eyes and looked at her nails closely. Finally fed up she looked at him sharply and motioned to the stairs leading to the entryway. "Walk while you bitch, Ronald." she commanded.**

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

**As they stepped outside he headed for the car that she had bought for him when they moved to the muggle world. "Oh no. That's my car. I paid for it." she sneered at him. "I'll call the Knight Bus for you." she said while holding out her wand hand.**

_And it's my name that's on that Jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

**"You are such an idiot, Hermione Granger! You'll never find another man like me! No one else would even touch you. For fuck's sake, you're not even all that cute. The only thing you have going for you is intelligence- which, by the way, is not so attractive to guys-, and your fame as Harry Potter's best friend. You don't know what you're losing!" Ron screamed at her in his rage and humiliation.**

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

**"Ronald, you are such a daft wanker. You never saw what was right in front of you. I have quite a lot going for me, and not all of it is fame and brains believe you me. You have no idea how many guys I've turned down since even before we got together to be with you. I could have another you in a minute. As a matter of fact I have a date on the way. He'll be here any minute so you should hurry and leave." She smiled in satisfaction as his mouth opened and closed.**

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

**After a few moments of his stuttering she looked at her watch pointedly and he huffed in indignation.**

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

**"Face it, Ron, you're replaceable. So go ahead and call that whore, Lavender Brown. See if she'll comfort you."**

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if she's home_

**His mouth dropped open and hung there. "What you thought I didn't know? What the hell did you think that I was throwing you over for? You were cheating on me in the car that I bought. Hand over the keys and get on the bus before Ern decides to leave and you have to walk."**

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

**"You just couldn't satisfy me in bed. What did you think? That I couldn't find someone else for that? You won't find another man who will stay faithful for as long as I did with your _skills._" He smirked coldly thinking that he had wounded her.**

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

**She smiled just as coldly back. "Well, we'll just see what someone else thinks about my sexual prowess than shall we?" She snatched the keys from his limp grasp.**

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I'll have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

**"Look, I wasn't good enough for you in the first place right? So what are you so worried about? Maybe you're just shocked to see that you're more replaceable than you thought, hmmm?" She grinned as a Corvette pulled into the drive. She pulled her shades down the bridge of her nose to get a good long look at her date and grinned a Cheshire grin.**

_So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby i won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy_

**Hermione waved as she sauntered over to the car shaking her hips. Ron's jaw dropped even further when he glimpsed Draco Malfoy behind the wheel.**

_To the left to the left  
To the left to the left_

_Mmmmm  
To the left to the left  
Everything you own in the box to left_

**He watched Malfoy lean over and kiss her deeply. She pulled back and pushed the shades back into place, leaning back into the seat and putting her feet on the dash.**

_To the left to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

**She waved back at Ron as she and Draco drove away.**

_You can pack all your bags we're finished  
Cause you made your bed now lay in it  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

**A laugh escaped her as she watched from the side mirror Ron getting on the Knight Bus, single box in hand. She sighed and turned to smile at the new man in her life, wondering how long this one would last.**


End file.
